


Panic At The Opera

by freshavocadosforfeetpics



Category: A Plague Tale: Innocence (Video Game)
Genre: Arthur Is A Flirty Shit, Beatrice Is A Tired Mother, F/M, Hugo Loves His Flowers, Lucas Is A Chemistry Nerd, Lyanna Is Bad At Feelings, Melie And Amicia Are Useless Lesbians, Rodric Just Wanted To Play With His Puppy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-18 02:36:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 64
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21520498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freshavocadosforfeetpics/pseuds/freshavocadosforfeetpics
Summary: Lyanna has only ever had one goal. Protect the de Runes.When she fails, she has no choice.She has to fucking fix it.
Relationships: Arthur/Original Female Character(s), Melie/Amicia de Rune, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	Panic At The Opera

We all labour against our own cure,  
For death is the cure of all diseases

WE ALL LABOUR AGAINST OUR OWN CURE,  
FOR DEATH IS THE CURE OF ALL DISEASES

₩Ɇ ₳ⱠⱠ Ⱡ₳฿ØɄⱤ ₳₲₳ł₦₴₮ ØɄⱤ Ø₩₦ ₵ɄⱤɆ,  
₣ØⱤ ĐɆ₳₮Ⱨ ł₴ ₮ⱧɆ ₵ɄⱤɆ Ø₣ ₳ⱠⱠ Đł₴Ɇ₳₴Ɇ₴

ʍǝ ɐll lɐbonɹ ɐƃɐınsʇ onɹ oʍn ɔnɹǝ,  
ɟoɹ dǝɐʇɥ ıs ʇɥǝ ɔnɹǝ oɟ ɐll dısǝɐsǝs


End file.
